Search engines utilize many methods and techniques for providing a user with the most valuable user experience possible. Such techniques include organizing search results in a way that provides the most relevant results near the top of a list of search results such that a user can quickly find a desired result. Another technique is to provide filters that can be selected by a user for application to a group of search results. Such filters may filter the search results by context, file types, or subject matter, just to name a few. Additional filters may also be provided to further narrow a group of filtered search results.
The provision of these filters is often done by presenting links within a search results page or in a search results listing that a user may select to have a given filter applied. These links are often disregarded or go unnoticed by users because they are located in areas typically reserved for advertisements or search results with lesser relevance. Accordingly, users may be unaware of the availability of the filters and thus, the value of the filters to both users and search engine providers is lost.